Battlefield 1x01
by staaace
Summary: A Story about a girl's life.


I woke up earlier than ever. It was the first day of school. I don't know why but I get excited for the first day. I mean you get to find out who you new teachers are and you get to be with all your friends. But I'm never this excited for school. Its only the first day. I got ready and head up to the kitchen. My mom had made me blueberrie pancake, just the way I like them.

"Hunnie, you excited for the first day of school?" my mother asked me.

"Ofcourse I am mom. You know I always am."

"Yeah, that's why I hear loud music at 4 am." my sister Abby said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well I can't help it."

"Well you better. I barley got any sleep because of you." my brother Josh said as he got a bottle of juice.

"Okay. Thats enough now. Now eat some breakfast." my mother said.

"Be by my car in 20 minutes.I'm not gonna wait for you you might need to take the bus." Josh said.

Josh was the oldest out of Abby and I. He's in 12th drives us to school. Then came Abby. She's in 11th. Our parents said she can't have her own car until she gets her grades up. And then there was me, Kayleen. I'm in 10th grade. You think I'm the youngest? Well your wrong. I have a younger sister. Her names Jennerifer. She's in 8th grade. She's my favorite from Josh and Abby. I take a last bit of my pancake and then go up stairs to get my stuff. I walk by Jen's room.

"Hey. You ready for 8th grade?"

"Totally. And then after 8th grade. I get to go to high school and then I can be with you."

"Yeah, I know. I got you something."

"What did you get me?" I reached into my pocket to take it out.

"You got me another charm for my braclet?" she asked.

"Yeah. I thought it might be good luck for you." I said smiling at her. On Jen's 8th birthday, I gave her a charm braclet. Ever since then I've been giving her charms to add onto the braclet.

"I love it! Thanks so much Kay." she said while she hugged me.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." I said and hugged her back. Then pulled away. "Well I should go get my stuff. The bus should be here soon." I said walking to the door. "

"Okay. Have fun in 10th grade. Oh and tell Jessica I said 'hi'.

Jessica is my best friend of all time. We've been best friends since we were in pre-school. Plus her sister's going out with my brother.

"I will. Later." I said then walked to my room. Which was 3 rooms away.

I got my stuff then walked back down stairs.

"Come on. Josh isn't gonna wait for us." Abby said as she opened the front door.

"Okay okay. Lets out." I followed her out.

She got into the passager seat and I got into the back seat. Josh started driving. We got to school 5 minutes later. We all out.

"Be here by 3:00? Got it?" Josh said and then went off.

"He's just trying to act cool." Abby said.

"Well hes not that good at it Ab."

"Ya think?"

"I know."

"Well, I gotta go. Later Kay." she said then walked off.

"Later Ab."

I looked up to Abby at times. She's a good sister. But then other times. Well there's really no way to describe that way she is. I walked to my locker.

"Hey Kayleen."

I turned around. "Hey Jake." Jake's one of my best friends.

"Come on. Get your stuff. We have to meet the group by Luke's locker. I just told them I would come with you."

Luke's another good friend.

"Okay. Let's go then."

We walked to Luke's locker. Which wasn't far from mine.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Kay." Lauren said.

"Hey Kayleen." Luke said.

"Sup?" that's the way of Tom saying what's up?

"Nothing much. Just broke my record for waking up early."

"What time did you wake up now?" Chris asked.

"4 am!"

"Whoa girl." Jasmine said.

"Yes I am a girl." I said smiling.

"You sure?" Matt asked.

Matt Squirt. My all time crush. I've been crushing on him since the 6th grade. I've been best friends with him longer than Jessica and I.

"The last time I checked I'm pretty sure Matt." I smirked.

"Okay enough with all the teasing you two." Jessica came between.

Basically the whole group was Jessica,Matt,Jake,Luke,Chris,Jasmine,Peyson,Lauren,Tom & I.

"Does anyone else here have chemistry first period?" I asked.

"Oh I do." Matt said.

The whole group starting laughing expect Matt and I.

"Shut-up you guys!" I shouted as I blushed.

"Okay okay.I think we're done." Peyson said between laughs.

The bell rang.

"See you guys at lunch." Jake said.

We all went our own ways.

.


End file.
